Death is a Phone Call Away
by AK1028
Summary: This story is a complete alternate universe compared to both the game and my Curiosity series. This is just the basic what if story that will show what could have been. Changes will be listed at the end of each chapter. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Death is a Phone Call Away**

"Why?! Why can't we go in?!" A woman demanded, freaking out.

"Yes, our kids might be in there!" Another woman added, very worried.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a place where fantasy and fun come to life, according to the slogan that was made up by Fazbear Entertainment. But today, in the year 1985, everything turned upside down for the pizza place. Five children had disappeared today. No one knew where they were and no one knew where they went. None of the employees, none of the staff, not even the CEO - Bill Alana - knew where they were. His assistant, Lillian, was trying to calm down the worried mothers.

"Please, if your children are in there, I think we can find them fast in this place than you can." Lillian told them reasonably.

The Niagara Street location was a million dollar project (or more) that included state-of-the-art robots with facial recognition. But something went terribly wrong. A yellow suit was taken from back and all of the animantronics, before that point, were acting strangely. They were just...staring at all of the adults but were interacting with the kids just fine. Even the new night guard, Joseph McHaels, noticed this and was saddened by the sudden bad string of luck they were having.

"This is terrible," Joseph said sadly.

"It gets worse," Bill stated, whispering in his ear as he made a jester for the night guard to come inside.

Joseph did as he was told, blowing his nose in Kleenex rather hard. He had Fritz Smith take his shift that night before, since Joseph had gotten a terrible head cold. Joseph and Bill walked into the Prize Corner, where they saw the older animantronics from the Brentwood Road location (which the was one location that was left to rot). In there were Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, and Freddy Fazbear himself. Plus there was also a golden suit: Golden Freddy. But they were in terrible condition when they arrived at the Niagara Street location, stinking of rottenness.

As they were trying retrofitting them into new costumes but they were just so ugly...and the smell was completely awful. But now, as Joseph saw, they were patched up...with blood and mucus around their eyes. Plus, the smell was even worse now if that was at all possible.

"Oh my God," Joseph choked, turning away from the older animantronics.

"Yeah, I haven't even told Lillian yet," Bill stated, walking into a party room with his slightly sick night guard. "But once we do, it will mean the end of the toy animantronics for sure."

"And the older ones," Joseph asked, with his heart dropping into his stomach as he fought back a sneeze.

Bill answered, sounding like a zombie, "Since we've tried contacting Fazbear's Family Dinner there on Niagara Falls Boulevard, we might have to either scrap them too or put them into storage or wait until we have a smaller budget."

Joseph grabbed his collar (his nose still runny) and hissed, "Can you hear yourself man?! These animantronics are now STUFFED with dead fucking children! How could you do that to them?!"

Bill pushed Joseph off of him as he stated, "It's not my full decision and you know it. If it were up to me, these guys would be scrapped too...for the safety of everyone."

Joseph looked over to Foxy, almost in pity. He didn't want this happening to his favorite animantronic. It was so sad.

"So what do you think Fazbear Entertainment will do?" Joseph finally asked, blowing his nose again.

"Not sure yet," Bill confessed. "But they'll probably won't care about all of this."

"Sounds about right," Joseph stated, nodding.

"I better tell everyone," Bill replied, with head shaking in sadness. "And then we better find jobs after this..."

"With no robots, man," Joseph agreed, sneezing hard.

"Agreed on that," Bill told him, as the two men went towards the entrance to help Lillian.

As they left, the four animantronics and the Golden Freddy suit that were in the Prize Corner just watched with blank stares. The Marionette came out of its hiding place. Be scrapped? Never, he still had a mission to do. Sure, he just gave those stupid five kids that decided to follow that security guard in the Freddy suit but there was so much more to do to tarnish the company.

"There's still so much to do my friends," the Marionette stated, looking at them. "But worry not, my children. For I, like you, know how it is like to have your back turned by the people you thought that you could trust the most." He paused for needed effect, whispering, "All adults shall pay. Starting with the night guard." His white eyes glowed as he activated the four animantronics and the Golden Freddy suit. He told them, "Rise my minions after the re-opening and kill the one person that killed you! He is NOT one of us..."

Bonnie stood as she asked, "Then what is he?"

"He is...an endoskeleton without his costume on and must be dressed." The Marionette lied.

Chica was the next to stand and asked, "How can we dress him if this place will close?"

"The company will keep you five, in hopes of opening again and with a smaller budget," the Marionette explained.

Foxy stood as well as questioned, "Yee matey forget that this be 1985. That could happen down the line, yee know?"

"I do understand that," the Marionette answered, "but the Bite is yet to come."

Freddy was the last one to stand as he questioned, "The Bite?"

"You shall soon see," the Marionette explained rather quickly. "Right now, we wait."

"Yes Marionette," the animantronics said, in a rather creepy unison.

The Marionette smirked as he gave them all special abilities and the capacity to interact with only children. He knew that one day that they would return to the spotlight. Though he didn't know when but he knew that it would be someday soon. And he could wait.

* * *

><p>Joseph went home that night, looking at his collection of beer. God was he tempted. He was tempted to drink this whole thing away with a few beers. But if Ester found out...Joseph was currently dating a local girl by the name of Ester. She was nice and all but she was also very demanding and rather mean to Joseph. Joseph sighed, closing the fridge. Drinking wasn't going to solve his every problem, it would just cause more. Just then, there was a knock on the door that sounded...worried. Joseph opened the door and there stood Ester, looking scared.<p>

"Ester?" Joseph asked, bringing her into a hug.

"Oh Joseph!" Ester answered, returning his hug. "I heard about what happened at Freddy's on the news. Are you okay?"

"Not really," Joseph stated, bringing her into his cruddy little apartment.

That was mistake one on his part.

"What happened," Ester asked, as the two of them sat on the couch.

"From what I know is that someone used one of the suits we had sitting in the back room, a yellow one," Joseph explained.

"Oh dear God," Ester gagged, as tears rolled down her face.

"Yeah, they already have a suspect too," Joseph stated. "Fritz Smith."

Ester looked away from Joseph as she replied, "I need a drink."

She went to the fridge, grabbing two of Joseph's beers. She came back over to the couch and offered Joseph the one bottle. That was mistake one on her part.

"No thanks," Joseph declined.

"Come on," Ester pleaded. "It won't kill ya."

She offered him the bottle again. Joseph sighed as he took it, knowing that she would get mean if he didn't. That was mistake two on both of their parts. It didn't take long for the couple to get drunk. They were laughing up a storm, doing things that only drunk people would do. That's when...it happened. It might have been under the influence of the beer but Ester had made many moves on Joseph, instantly cuing something that should not have happened.

* * *

><p>The very next morning, Joseph found himself in bed and undecent. He puzzled at this, having one heck of a headache. That's when he saw Ester as she was, asleep next to him. Joseph paled as he instantly remembered what happened. Oh God, as if he didn't have enough problems. Maybe he could get lucky and Ester wouldn't be pregnant. However, luck was not on his side. Ester was pregnant and was expecting a little baby girl by the year's end. Joseph was forced to marry Ester and the two eventually had their baby girl, Isabella <em>"Izzy"<em> Trina McHaels.

Bill and Lillian were there for the wedding and the birth of the baby, as Joseph insisted that he had some friends there. His family hadn't spoken to him since he took the job at Freddy's and quite frankly, he didn't want to talk to them anyhow. He now had his little Izzy to worry about. He prayed to God that she would never learn of Freddy's dark past, for her own sanity...and his own.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Wow, what a start to my Five Nights at Freddy's alternate universe and a brand new story for a brand new year. After much debate in my head, I figured this was the best way to start the story.<em>

_Here are the changes so far in this universe:_

_1) Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Golden Freddy have all been given new life by the Marionette after the five kids were killed._

_2) The Marionette is working alone this time and wants revenge on only adults. The reason why is going to be covered in a future chapter._

_3) Fritz Smith is the murderer of the five kids, which happened 2 years before the Bite of '87._

_4) There are four locations of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: the original FredBear Family Dinner on Niagara Falls Boulevard, the first location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (left to rot) on Brentwood Road, the Niagara Street location (the million dollar project and the site of the second game), and the Grant Street location (which is the one Mike worked at in the first game)._

_5) Joseph and Ester knew and also dated each other compared to 'Curiosity of a Night Guard 2', where they barely knew each other._

_Anyways guys, there is the start! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

June 12, 1987

3:45 p.m.

It was a normal day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza place. The day was bright and sunny, and kids were playing, laughing, and eating pizzas, having a grant time. No one knew of the horrors that would soon take place however... Chica and Bonnie were sound asleep, having the day off. Freddy looked around with his blue eyes. He wished that he could be alive again so he could be apart of the happiness around him but he couldn't. He had a job to do. A little girl saw Freddy and ran up to him, smiling wide. She had to be no older than 3, cute as a button.

"Hi Fweddy!" She said, with the biggest toothy smile.

The bear turned his eyes towards the little girl and smiled down at her. He felt a little jealous that she was able to come and go as she pleased but Freddy was instantly fond of her. He took the black hat off his head, and did a little bow in greeting towards the small child, as a gentleman would do.

"Hello little girl," he greeted her. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine!" The little girl, Maya, answered. "How awe you?"

"Doing fine," Freddy replied to her, placing his hat back on his hat, smiling once more at the small child.

"I'm Maya! And you awe my fav...fav...favowite!"

The brown bear smiled at this. "It's nice to meet you, Maya. Thank you, little one. That means a lot."

Foxy peeked out from behind the curtain in Pirate Cove and he felt a little jealous that Freddy had company. Maya had long blonde curly hair, big brown eyes, wearing a white butterfly shirt and blue jeans.

"I'll tell you what Maya," Freddy began, bending down on one knee so he was more eye-level with the small child. He took his hat back off and placed it on her head. Of course it was too big, but it was adorable at the same time. Freddy couldn't help but smile. There was just something about this kid that reminded him of when he was human. "You can be my little helper today, how's that sound? Keep the place in check. You think you can do that, kiddo?"

Maya giggled, unable to see a bit as she answered, "I know I can!"

He smiled as he commented, "That a girl."

Maya adjusted Freddy's hat on her head, smiling wide. Her mother watched this from afar. Although she didn't like the animatronics, she did like the fact that Maya was smiling so bright.

Freddy pat her on the head with a large paw and stated, "You'll do great at it. I know."

Foxy ducked back in Pirate Cove. There was no reason for him to be out and about yet. He knew that he scared kids, which was why the went and made him a _'bad guy'_ in their little acts. He didn't like it, but he knew it was better than nothing at all. The kids seemed to begin warming up to him a little bit, and he liked that. Being stuck back here all the time wasn't too fun, and he was happy when people finally knew of him and began liking him, even if it was as a villain so to speak. He remembered when he was human that all he wanted was attention.

As Maya ran off to play, she looked at a young boy about her age. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a Transformers shirt, and black jeans. He was sneaking off to Pirate Cove.

"Hey, what awe you doing," Maya asked, following him.

The fox's ears perked up when he heard voices close to Pirate Cove. Children voices. What were they doing here already? It was time for him to go out yet. His child like side got curious a bit.

"I just wanna see Foxy," the boy answered, pouting a bit.

"Foxy youw favowite?" Maya asked.

The boy nodded, smiling as he saw an unfriendly man behind Maya.

"Uh oh." He said, looking scared.

Foxy looked out from behind the curtains again when he heard the kids talking. He saw the man behind the two who had been talking. His eyes narrowed a bit as he watched.

"Come on, boy," the man said, addressing Mike. "We're leavin'."

"I'm n-n-not going with you," Mike hissed, his knees shaking together.

Maya didn't know what was going on but felt bad for Mike. The fox growled slightly at this as the man grabbed Mike's arm.

"Time to go home," he stated, the alcohol on his breath.

Mike struggled, instantly getting bruises on his arm. Maya was about to get help when something caught her eye. Foxy had stepped out from behind the curtains, and glared at the adult. Foxy instantly remembered how much trouble adults had gave him in the past.

"Leave 'im alone."

"Foxy!" Both of the small children cried out.

"Hey, no animantronic is gonna tell me what to do to handle my step son," the adult said, clearly drunk.

The robotic fox took a step towards the man, towering over him, and glaring down at him.

"Yee want to bet?"

Freddy glanced over from where he and the others were on stage. The man made a punch at Foxy, sending the animantronic fox into doing something that no one saw coming. Foxy defended himself, biting the man without meaning to. Everyone screamed as Mike and Maya looked on in total surprise and horror. Foxy was blinded by anger as he continued to bit down. Blood was dripping and gushing out everywhere as a few people could even see Mike's step father's brain. It was a gagging sight to see. It was a sight no one was going to forget easily, that much was certain.

Freddy stared, his eyes wide in surprise and shock. Mike's step father was barely moving but he was indeed alive. Maya's parents quickly pulled her away from Foxy as Maya's mother discarded Freddy's hat off of her, like it was nothing but trash. Maya felt very sad, scared, and shocked. Mike felt the same as the adults called 9-1-1, his mother clutching onto him in hysteria. Freddy and Foxy watched as the humans moved as far away from them as they could, taking Mike's step father with them. They watched as older humans placed him on a bed of some kind and rushed out of the place with him.

Maya struggled against her mother's grip but it was of no use, they were leaving as well.

"Fweddy! Mike!" Maya cried out, scared.

"Maya! Foxy!" Mike also cried out, scared.

This, as everyone knew, was the Bite of '87...

* * *

><p>"He was protecting me mom!" Mike defended.<p>

About three nights later, Mike's step father wasn't coming out of the coma like state Foxy had put him in. The pizza place had to close down for awhile, just because of safety concerns. There was a rumor floating around Baltimore that the place was liable to shut down if Mike's step father died.

"Hush up," his mom hissed. "That...thing was clearly not protecting you! I know Foxy was your favorite and you would do anything to protect him."

"He's not a thing, mom," Mike stated, tears coming to his eyes.

His mom slapped Mike across the face, silencing the child...and the mother. Not a word was said after that. Mike ran upstairs and cried in his bed until he fell asleep. Not only did his mom now officially hated him but she hated Foxy too. Mike knew that the Bite of '87 wasn't Foxy's fault. He just wish that someone other than Maya would believe him.

* * *

><p>Someone else did believe him. And that man was Joseph...with his daughter Izzy. Joseph had recently divorced Ester, even before the Bite of '87 since she didn't care about him...or Izzy at all.<p>

"Daddy?" Izzy asked, looking at her father.

"Yes sweetie," Joseph answered, looking at her.

"Is Foxy gonna be okay," she asked, her concern evident in her hazel eyes.

Joseph picked up his daughter, holding her close before finally answering, "Yes, my sweet. He'll be okay soon."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: As you can tell, things are coming together.<em>

_Here are the changes made:_

_1) Instead of biting into the head of a bully kid like in 'Curiosity of a Night Guard', Foxy bit into Mike's step father's frontal lobe._

_2) Mike's parents are already divorce before the Bite happens and Mike's mom married an abusive alcoholic._

_3) Joseph gets married, has Izzy, and gets divorced in the span of two years._

_4) Mike's mom, after the Bite, comes more aggressive towards Mike - possibly blaming him for what happened._

_5) The animantronics do get jealous of the adults and kids during the day but can't do anything until night._

_There is gonna be more coming after this so make sure you guys stay tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later, Mike's step father had passed away. He couldn't fight anymore and even if he did, there wasn't much he could do as a vegetable anyhow. Bill, Lillian, Joseph, Izzy, Maya, and Maya's parents all attended the funeral. Izzy and Maya made an instant connection with Mike. Joseph smiled at his little girl, proud and glad that she had made some friends after the divorce. Joseph was planning to stay in Baltimore, close to Freddy's, in hopes that one day that the pizza place would open again. But he had lined up a job with the museum to be a night guard there.

Bill was going to work for a company. As for Lillian, she was going to go work at the museum as well, being a secretary. Bill didn't know what his other employees were planning but he knew that this was the end. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was done.

"No one asked for you all to come," hissed a voice.

The three former employees of Freddy's looked and saw Mike's mom.

"We just want to pay our respects," Bill stated, trying to be nice.

"That's bullshit," Mike's mom hissed.

Mike looked really sad as his mom went at the three employees. While he hated his step father, he was now starting to hate what his mom was starting to become. Maya and Izzy felt bad for Mike. This was NO place for a fight. Maya's father went over to Mike and made eye contact with the young boy.

"Mike is it?" He asked.

"Y-yes Mr. Richards," Mike answered, rather quietly.

"Would you like to join us for super," Maya's father offered, holding out his hand.

Mike looked surprised as he looked between Maya's father and his mom. While he knew that his own father wouldn't be here until the end of the week, any place was better than here.

"I'd like that, Mr. Richards," Mike replied, taking Maya's father's hand.

And that...started everything.

* * *

><p>Years passed and Mike was living with his loving father. He was great friends with both Izzy and Maya. The three of them attended every class together as Mike was falling for Maya and saw Izzy like a sister figure. While none of them saw Bill during the time that the three kids were growing up but neither was Mike's mother. Eventually, over time, the pizza place opened up again.<p>

"Are you going back there, dad," Izzy asked her father.

"Best job I ever had," Joseph answered, with a shrug.

Izzy looked at him, a bit afraid. While she was now a teen, she knew the rumors of Freddy's. Her father wasn't too comfortable telling her what he knew about the missing children or the Bite of '87, Izzy knew that things weren't exactly right at Freddy's. Joseph had, overtime, become another father to both Mike and Maya. They were really fond of him.

"I don't want anything bad happening to you," Izzy told her father, grabbing him.

Joseph held his daughter to him, rubbing her back ever so gently. He knew that Izzy wouldn't take the news too lightly but he knew that if he didn't take the job at Freddy's, someone else would.

"It won't," Joseph promised. "It won't."

* * *

><p>The very next night, Joseph went into the pizza place. It was much smaller than the other location but still felt homey to Joseph. Like nothing had changed. But a lot had changed. That was the thing. Foxy was now a murderer. While the animantronics did move around and such, Joseph didn't know how they were going to act now. Jeremy Fitzgerald, the night guard before him, had told Joseph everything that he needed to know. But now, it was a different story. Now it was a different ballgame. Joseph was taking his life into his own hands because of Foxy.<p>

"Bet you never thought you be back here again," Bill told the night guard.

"No, not really," Joseph responded, with a slight laugh.

"None of us did," Lillian admitted.

Joseph nodded in agreement as he greeted Lillian with a hug. He owed her a lot, she was quite the female role model for Izzy. Lillian smiled as she returned the hug.

"Thank you," Joseph whispered.

"Anytime," she whispered back.

"Okay you two, let's get this shift done," Bill told them.

Joseph and Lillian both nodded. Bill left with Lillian as Joseph sat in the square shaped office. In the office was a small table, a file cabinet, some kids drawings, a cupcake plush (often called Mr. Cupcake by the kids and Chica), a few monitors, and a poster. The poster said _"Celebrate"_ with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica on it. All three of them were in better condition than they were in the last location. Bill told Joseph earlier that due to the budget cuts, there was a generator that powered the lights and the doors. Joseph frowned a bit. Were the doors even really needed? How did they know that the animantronics were deadly?

At midnight, his shift started and he checked the Show Stage. Bonnie was gone. Joseph paled as he checked Backstage. The rabbit was there alright but his face was so creepy close to the camera, Joseph could've sworn that Bonnie had no eyes at all. A cold shiver went down his spine as he quickly checked the Show Stage again. Chica and Freddy were still there. _'At least they are staying put,'_ he thought, checking on the rabbit once more. She had backed off on the Backstage camera and stood next to the empty heads and what appeared to be an exoskeleton.

The night had been pretty easy. Bonnie only came to his door once or twice. Chica and Freddy, however, never left the stage. 6 a.m. came and the shift was over. Bill and Lillian came in and saw Joseph.

"You made it!" Bill stated, relieved.

"Yeah but they WERE trying to kill me," Joseph pointed out.

"Oh dear God, they have become murderous," Lillian breathed, now scared.

"What's the game plan, Bill," Joseph asked.

"Not much we can do without proof," Bill answered sadly.

"But we can use your previous recordings and these recordings that you make here for training," Lillian suggested.

Joseph only nodded as he spoke into his tape recorder and said, "Hello? Hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night..."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, I think we are moving with this story quite nicely.<em>

_Here are the changes we have so far in this:_

_1) Mike's mother acts hostile towards all of the Freddy's employees._

_2) Mike's father returns and becomes friends with the Freddy's employees as well as Maya's family._

_3) Izzy is really close to Lillian, as if she was a mother figure._

_4) The pizza place doesn't re-open until Izzy, Mike, and Maya's teenage years._

_5) The Freddy employees didn't know that the animantronics were murderous but had doors built just in case._

_Let me know what you guys think of our alternate universe! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Years Later...

Mike looked at his hometown with a smile. He had just returned home after four years of college, earning a degree in arts. Izzy, Maya, and him had to leave Baltimore in ordinary to attend universities of their own choosing. The departure took its toll on the parents, Joseph in particular, but he was proud of his daughter in trying to get a degree in communications. Mike couldn't wait to get home to see his family.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Freddy's, Lillian had just got off of the phone. Joseph came in, drinking coffee.<p>

"Joseph!" Lillian gushed. "Mike's home!"

Joseph nearly dropped his coffee as he asked, "Wait, are you sure?"

Lillian answered, "That was his father on the phone. Mike is home."

Joseph couldn't believe it. He had really missed Mike something awful.

"When did he get here," Joseph asked.

"This afternoon," Lillian answered.

"Then we are gonna have a party," Joseph stated, thrilled.

He was so thrilled that Mike was home that he didn't know what was coming.

* * *

><p>Joseph got settled in that night. It was his night 4 yet again and he had a bad feeling that he shouldn't have come that night. He didn't know why but just couldn't shake the feeling. As he got settled in, the clock midnight and Bonnie was already off stage. Joseph checked Backstage, where Bonnie often liked to be. And, true to his guess, there she was staring with her soleless eyes right into the camera feed. It was as if she knew that Joseph was checking on her. Shivers went down Joseph's spine at that thought as he switched the camera feed.<p>

Freddy and Chica had not moved yet so Joseph decided to check Pirate's Cove. There was no sign of Foxy, the curtains were closed. Joseph sighed, it was going to be a boring night...or so he thought. Chica moved at around 1 a.m. while Joseph's power was at 88%. Bonnie never came to the door, she was staying in the Supply Closet. Joseph thought this was rather odd of the bunny, since she loved hanging around his door in the middle of the night and try to kill him dead.

"I've got to stop watching horror shows," he groaned, checking the Stage.

That's when he got the shock of his life. Freddy was gone.

He gasped and blurted out in shock, "Teddy, er, Freddy's off stage! Freddy's off stage! Alert! Bull shit Freddy!" As he was freaking out, he was desperately trying to find the brown bear...but no such luck. "Freddy, get your ass back on stage," Joseph grumbled.

Bonnie was in the West Hall and Chica was in the Kitchen, since there was banging coming from there. Joseph had NO idea where Freddy was. His power was remarkably low from trying to find the popular mascot: 70% to be exact and it was only 1:30 a.m. Joseph tried to calm his heart but it wasn't working. He was too freaking scared. Too much so to notice that Foxy was already coming off of Pirate Cove's stage. When Joseph did see that, he knew it was going to be over for him if he didn't do something to find the brown bear.

It was now 1:50 a.m. and Joseph was on 49% of power from spamming the camera. That's when he saw that Foxy was gone and quickly grabbed the tape recorder.

He stated, "Hello, hello? Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."

_'Not like me,'_ Joseph thought, closing his left door when he saw Foxy was gone.

He added, "Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." Joseph paused, when there was a banging sound at his left door. Foxy was trying to drain his power. He added, sounding scared, "It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Uhm, I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you..." He took another pause, as if he was calming himself. "...when I did." There was another long pause as he commented, "Hey, do me a favor..." He trailed off as there was more banging at left door. Apparently Bonnie was trying to help Foxy get in. He added, "Maybe sometime you could check inside one of those suits in the back room?"

The banging got louder, more forceful as he continued talking, "I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad..." The banging continued, getting louder, faster, and more forceful. He stated, "Uhh...I always wondered what was in those empty heads back there." Joseph checked the kitchen, hearing Freddy's chime began to play. He breathed a slight sigh of relief, not realizing the low moan. _'Crap,'_ Joseph thought, afraid to lower the camera. Hew knew he messed up and he knew it was over the minute he lowered the camera. So, he stated, "You know..."

Joseph had little to no choice as he lowered his camera, seeing Chica there.

That's when he groaned, "Oh no..."

The last thing he heard before passing out was a loud screech coming from the yellow chicken.

* * *

><p>Joseph groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He could feel the blood rushing out of the right side of his head after Chica knocked him out. Joseph groaned as he looked, his vision still blurry. He couldn't make out anything but he knew that things were going to end for him rather soon. He could barely move but he heard a jiggle. He looked and saw Freddy there, looking quite menacing. Joseph continued to fight, trying to move. Trying to get out of the sudden danger that was coming. Eventually, he was able to move. Joseph's eyes widen as he managed to move. However, it was a rather short distance.<p>

But it was enough to get Joseph slightly away from Freddy. The brown bear turned to the night guard (who was currently trapped in an endoskeleton) and sneered.

"What are you planning," Freddy asked.

"N-nothing," Joseph answered, fearfully.

Freddy grunted, sneering again before he turned his attention to the mask that he was getting for Joseph. Joseph didn't know where he was but he kept struggling, trying to get his legs free. He could feel the blood rushing down as he struggled. But that's when he heard something that he would never hear again.

Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding!

It was now 6 a.m. As Joseph wondered how long he was out, the more he was starting to lose feeling in his legs. He closed his eyes, hoping someone would find him before it was too late.

_'Izzy...'_ Joseph thought, losing consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: I don't know how long Joseph was out either but he survived the night...sorta. But will he survive? And what will happen now that Mike has returned? There's only one way to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

That afternoon, Mike arrived at the hospital in a midst panic. He couldn't believe what he was told. He couldn't believe it so much that he forgot to call Izzy. But, here he was, at the hospital. Joseph was lying down on the bed with both of his legs completely gone. Mike nearly gagged at the sight of all of the blood. Joseph's upper body, however, was completely fine except for several bruises and scratches. Worst of all, he was in a coma.

"Dear God," Mike breathed, trying not to lose his lunch.

"There is a chance he'll make it, though," the doctor told Mike. "But he'll have to go through a lot of psychical therapy."

Bill looked at his oldest friend in a world of shock and pain. So much so that he turned his head and started to cry. Lillian, who had been crying all day, was the first to notice. She didn't say a word but knew what her boss was thinking.

"Bill," she whispered, worried.

"Dear God, he might die because of those things," Bill said, aloud.

"Especially if someone doesn't do something soon about them," the doctor agreed.

The doctor knew of the trouble that the pizza place was having and agreed not to say a word to anyone, in exchange for them paying the bills.

"What are we gonna do," Lillian asked, as Mike was standing near Joseph.

His heart was pounding fast as he stared at the man whom he loved as much as his own father. Mike's tears rolled down his face faster and faster as his knees started to give out. He slowly sunk to the ground, placing his hands on the ground. The tears continued to fall. Even though he knew that there was a chance that Joseph was going to make it, there wasn't a good chance that he was going to have a good life from all of this. Mike finally had an idea. Maybe...just maybe. He looked at Bill, with determination in his eyes.

"I'll take the night shift."

Bill, Lillian, and the doctor all looked at Mike - as if he were crazy.

"I can't let you do that, Mike," Bill stated, shaking his head.

"Oh come on," Mike protested. "Someone needs to be there tonight. Maybe they'll go easier on me once I tell them who I am!"

"Mike, you are putting yourself in danger," Lillian told him, looking scared.

"Maybe but Joseph did it all of the time," Mike countered. "I'm no different and right now, we can't let the animantronics leave Freddy's."

There was a dead silence after Mike had said that. He was right, they needed someone. And since Mike was there for the Bite of '87...

Bill shook his head again as he commented, "Lillian, talk some sense into me. I'm wavering."

Lillian looked at her boss in shock, as if he were crazy.

She hissed, "You can't be serious in trying to get Mike to take Joseph's place!"

Bill countered, "He's our best chance, Lillian. For the sake of everyone, he's our best chance!"

Lillian didn't want to admit that she was wavering either. She saw Mike like a son, so even the thought of him in danger was enough to make her cringe. She looked at Joseph, feeling sorry for the man she was starting to really like and then back to her boss.

"We can't..." She said, shaking her head, tears in her eyes.

Bill placed his hands on her shoulders, looking at her as he stated, "We have to. He's our only chance right now. Foxy might recognize him."

"And then probably kill him," Lillian pointed out.

Bill flinched at that, now remembering the stance he had. Lillian was right. If Foxy did recognize Mike, there was a 50/50 chance that Foxy would either kill him or accept him. They couldn't take that risk. They still couldn't take that risk. But they had to do something...

"We have to do something," Bill told her.

Lillian looked at Mike, seeing the flare in his eyes.

She whispered, "Oh Mike..."

"I have to do something," Mike told her.

Lillian sighed as she gave in and said, "Alright...fine. But you be careful."

Mike smiled and stated, "With Joseph's instructions, I think I'll be okay."

Bill looked at her as he asked, "By the way, did you call Izzy?"

Mike paled instantly and answered, "Ah! I totally forgot!"

Lillian hissed, "You forgot to call Joseph's daughter, how could you?!"

Mike stated, "To be fair, I don't know how to tell her this. I mean, she does know about the rumors but not about the kids. I can't tell her that!"

Bill replied, "Well, you better tell her something soon. Or else I will call her and let her know what happened to her father. And she'll have your ass for telling her in the first place!"

Mike waved in self defense as he responded, "Okay, I'll tell her. She won't like it...but I'll tell her..."

* * *

><p>Late that night, Izzy was reading a book after her classes. She didn't get too far into it until her phone started to ring.<p>

She picked it up (without looking at the caller id) and answered, "Isabella McHaels."

_"Is that how you greet me, Izzy?"_ Mike joked on the other line.

Izzy laughed, "Hey, no calling to rub it in that you graduated before me!"

Mike was the one to laugh now but then turned very sad, now gulping down his fear.

_"Actually, this is about something else,"_ Mike told her.

Izzy perked up as she asked, "Well, what's the matter? Is your dad okay?"

Mike answered, _"Yeah, dad's fine..."_ He took a deep breath as he stated, rather gently, _"Yours isn't."_

Izzy instantly paled as she asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

Mike took another deep breath and answered, _"Izzy...he was attacked by the animantronics... He lost both of his legs and a lot of blood...and that's only the good news..."_

Izzy breathed, crying, "Oh dear God, how is that GOOD news?"

Mike's stomach dropped as he stated, _"Izzy...the bad news is..."_ He took a pause as he braced for the worst. _"He's in a coma."_

There was an uneasy tone of silence as the next thing Mike heard was the click of a phone. Mike tried calling Izzy back, instantly worried. But there was no response. Instead, he called the one person he could always turn to...Maya. He called Maya, instantly getting her voicemail.

Maya's voicemail said, _"Hi, you've reached Maya Richards. Sorry I missed you but if you leave your name and number, I'll get back to you soon!"_

The beep was heard as Mike stated, "Maya, it's Mike. Listen, Joseph's in the hospital. He's in really bad condition and I just told Izzy about it. Can you do me a favor and check on her for me? I would but..." He took a long pause before he added, "I'm taking Joseph's shift. I know it is crazy but someone has to keep them in. Call me as soon as you reach Izzy, okay? I'll keep trying. Bye."

With that, Mike hung up the phone as he sighed sadly. _'Joseph,'_ he thought, looking back at the hospital from which he came.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well things are getting exciting around here.<em>

_Here are the changes:_

_1) Joseph "Phone Guy" is still alive even after the attack but has lost both his legs and a lot of blood, now in a coma._

_2) Lillian sees Mike as a son like figure._

_3) Mike begs Bill and Lillian for the job, to take Joseph's place._

_There is more to come so please stay tuned! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

"How could this have happened?" Izzy asked Maya that afternoon, while she was pacing.

"Izzy, calm down," Maya told her oldest friend, being rather gentle.

Izzy looked at Maya with tears in her eyes as she stated, "I'm trying, Maya... But my dad... My dad..."

The poor girl couldn't hold back the tears anymore as she let them flow freely. Maya instantly hugged the crying Izzy, feeling bad. Izzy kept crying as Maya knew what they had to do. They had to go and see Joseph. Maya gently took Izzy to her car, grabbing a few things for each of them. She then took out her phone and called Mike. Sadly, all she got was his voicemail.

Mike's voicemail said, _"Hi, you've reached Mike Schmidt. Sorry I can't come answer the phone right now but if you leave your name and number, I'll get back to you. Thanks!"_

Maya waited for the beep before she said, "Hey, sorry I missed you, Mike. I'm coming back with Izzy as we speak. She's really worried about her dad. I haven't told her that you have taken Joseph's shift yet. I figured to let you do it. So we'll see you when we get back. Bye."

With that, Maya hung up as she started to drive her and Izzy back on home.

* * *

><p>-Past-<p>

The laughter was loud that day. Barely anyone could hear. The animantronics were still singing their same song that they sung everyday. This time around, though, some kids were around them. They were playing with the animatronics, sure, but a bit too roughly. One even got snot on Chica's cupcake. It was a small blonde hair girl with the biggest blue eyes - her name was Pamela. There was another little girl with short black hair, wearing a headband with bunny ears on it. She was the one standing near Bonnie and covering her with pizza. Her name was Alison. At Pirate Cove, Foxy was having his own trouble.

Another young kid with dirty red hair and brown eyes, dressed like a pirate was mimicking the robotic fox. His name was Julian. Foxy didn't seem to have mind and none of the animantronics seemed to have mind, especially Freddy. Freddy was also being harassed by a little boy with a cold. He was sneezing on the bear's legs, rubbing his sore nose. He seemed to be the oldest of the troublemakers with brown hair and brown eyes. He had a hat on like Freddy's. His name was Tristan. Next to him was a little girl also with brown hair and brown eyes. Her name was Lucy. Suddenly, the security guard came over. He looked rather young but also rather tired. A college student.

"Hey! You kids stay away from the animatronics?!" The guard hissed, making the kids flinch.

The kids hid behind their respected animantronics they were teasing with. Except for Lucy who hid behind Tristan. They were quite scared of the security guard and they were about to find out just how scary he really was. He grabbed the kids and gave them to their respected parents.

"KEEP THEM THE HELL AWAY FROM THE ANIMANTRONICS!" The guard yelled, as he stormed away.

The parents were a bit frozen there at the language that the guard had used in front of the kids. The kids were scared as they looked at their parents. They were about to tell them but something told them otherwise.

"Go ahead and play kids," Alison's dad told them, not wanting to spoil their fun cause of a cranky security guard.

The children all smiled as they did as they were told. After a little bit, the same security guard came out again, forcing the children off stage. He muttered something under his breath before disappearing again. No doubt he was swearing under his breath. Later on that evening, Alison's dad was ready to head out. But something held him back. Something was wrong. Where was his daughter...? The band started to play again really loudly as Alison's dad didn't know what it was but the song seemed...creepy for some reason. Like he could hear screaming. And not screaming in playfulness but screaming in horror.

It was like the animantronics were playing their song rather strangely. As if...it was a song of help... The song finally stopped as the atmosphere returned to normal...for five minutes. His wife screamed in horror.

"Where's my daughter?!"

Another mother, "Where's my son?!"

"Where is my daughter?!" A third mother asked.

"Where are my son and daughter?!" A forth mother questioned, as all four mothers began to become panicked.

That's when he noticed that the stage and Pirate Cove were empty... The adults and the kids got worried as a few minutes later, a siren caught their attention. The cops came in and started to look around and ask questions. It wasn't until a few days later the local paper told all:

_**Five Children Missing. Suspect in Custody.**_

* * *

><p>Jeremy Travis Fitzgerald couldn't believe his ears. He had to babysit tonight?!<p>

"But mom," Jeremy protested.

"Not butts young man," his mom stated. "You are watching your little sister tonight and that's final."

"Aw, mom!" Jeremy groaned. "That's stupid central!"

With that, the fourteen year old stormed into his room and slammed the door.

Jeremy's mom sighed with annoyance. She would never would understand her teenage son. Connie Fitzgerald, Jeremy's little sister, heard the entire conversation. She sighed as she looked out the window, daydreaming that she could live at Freddy's. _'That would be cool,'_ she thought sadly.

* * *

><p>However, unknown to her, someone didn't think it was cool. And that was the kids that were stuck as the animantronics...forever. Oh how they wanted to be on the other side already... Oh how they wanted to be free.<p>

"When is it going to happen?" Alison asked, stuck in Bonnie.

"One day soon." Tristan answered, stuck in Freddy.

"They are going to have a new night guard tonight." Lucy stated, stuck in Golden Freddy.

"And we're goin' to be ready." Julian replied, stuck in Foxy.

"Bless the soul that comes in here tonight." Pamela responded, stuck in Chica.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Sorry for the delay but here's the chapter! Anyways guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Mike got settled in that night, sighing a bit. He had no idea what he was getting into. No idea at all. Bonnie was the first to leave the stage, going into the dining hall. Mike hoped that night one was going to be easy so he could get ready for Maya and Izzy's arrival. He had no idea when they were supposed to be here but he was ready for anything that came his way. Mike sighed as he checked Pirate Cove, thinking of Foxy. He wanted to see his best friend again.

"When will I see you again, buddy," Mike whispered, looking at the closed curtains of Pirate Cove.

Mike checked on Bonnie and saw she was getting really close. He then checked on Chica and Freddy. Freddy had not moved yet but Chica did. Quickly going over the cameras, Mike saw the yellow chicken going into the restrooms. He checked his power level and his time. 85% at 1:15 a.m. Mike noted that everything he did only brought down his power further. Just then, there was a tapping noise on the window. Mike took a look and saw Bonnie standing at his door. Mike screamed as he quickly closed the door on Bonnie. Why she knocked on the glass to let him know that she was there, he would never know.

"This is nuts," Mike said out loud.

The young man looked at the drawings on the walls and saw a picture behind the plush cupcake. Curious, he took it and looked at it. It was a picture of million dollar project from about maybe 30 years ago. In front of the building were (from left to right): The Marionette (in his wrapped up present box), Balloon Boy, Bon Bon, Freddles, Chic Chic, and Mangle. Mike looked at the picture in wonder. While he did know the stories from Bill, Lillian, and Joseph himself; he did often wonder what happened to the toy animantronics after the place closed.

_'Probably now scrap metal,'_ Mike thought sadly. He always wanted to meet the toy animantronics. But it looked like he never would. He sighed as he went back to work, opening the door as soon as he confirmed Bonnie was gone.

* * *

><p>Jeremy was having a terrible night with his sister. She (not only) had him playing tea party with her but she had him dressed up as a princess as well. Jeremy sighed, annoyed, glad that none of his friends were seeing him like this.<p>

"This is fun!" Connie gushed.

"Maybe to you," Jeremy grumbled.

Connie looked at her big brother and saw the sour look on his face.

She asked cutely, "Are you okay Princess Jeremy?"

Jeremy looked at Connie and answered, "No, I'm not okay. I hate doing this. I hate being a princess."

Connie instantly looked sad as she sniffled, "Y-you do?"

Jeremy saw her tears and while he didn't want a waterworks, he didn't want to be in a dress anymore either.

He softly told her, "Connie, while I do love you and everything, I just don't like dress up that much."

Connie sniffled more as she stated, "Well, I do."

Jeremy held his baby sister and replied, "I know, sis. I know..."

Connie continued to sniffle as Jeremy held her in his arms. While he did pick on her a lot, he did love her. He never wanted to hurt his baby sister. And if someone did, that wasn't him, they would have to answer to him. He decided to cheer her up, getting a few balloons out of his room. He was going to use them in a water balloon prank but this was a better idea. He sighed a bit sadly, looking at a deflated light blue balloon in the corner of his room.

* * *

><p>-Past-<p>

"Step right up, ladies and gentleman!" A salesman spoke. "The sale of the toy animantronics from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is about to begin!"

Jeremy looked around the big place, his hand firmly holding his mother's. Him and his mother had came to the auction, since his parents were working for Fazbear Entertainment. While the auction didn't happen until years after the place closed down (they finally decided to sell the toy animantronics instead of turning them into scrap metal), Jeremy was still excited about seeing the toy animantronics. He looked around, seeing the toy animantronics on stage. He found it strange that a little boy was up there. Getting curious, Jeremy sneaked to the stage (wandering away from his mom).

Jeremy got to the stage and saw the little boy. That's when he realized that it wasn't a little boy, it was an animantronic. The little boy was Balloon Boy as he opened his eyes and saw Jeremy there.

"Hi!" Jeremy said, smiling at Balloon Boy.

Balloon Boy was surprised to say the least. He never thought he would see a kid at an auction like this.

"Hi," the animantronic returned the greeting. He paused and asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Jeremy," Jeremy answered, smiling still.

Balloon Boy had to smile, since he always did. But he had to admire the kid since he seemed so nice.

"Well, I'm Balloon Boy," the little boy animantronic introduced. "Do you want a balloon?"

Jeremy nodded excitedly as Balloon Boy worked his magic and blew up a light blue balloon. Jeremy watched him in awe.

"Why light blue," Jeremy asked. "I'm wearing black."

"I see the light blue in you," Balloon Boy answered, putting a string on the balloon. "I can only see color and you've got a light blue in you."

Jeremy smiled wide as Balloon Boy gave him the balloon.

He gushed, "Thanks Balloon Boy!"

Balloon Boy smiled as he started to reply, "I think you are my favorite, Jeremy. I think you are my..."

"Jeremy?" Jeremy's mom called, worried about her son.

Jeremy climbed off of the stage, after saying a quick goodbye to Balloon Boy. Though Balloon Boy had a smile on his face, it was a sad one. Jeremy begged his mom to buy Balloon Boy but someone had already beaten them to the little boy animantronic...

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Sorry for the delay everyone but there is the chapter! Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Maya drove up to Freddy's, waking up Izzy - who was resting right next to her.

Izzy opened her eyes as she yawned, "Are we at the hospital?"

Maya looked guilty for a minute before answering, "Uh, I didn't go to the hospital."

Izzy rubbed her eyes as she stretched. She hated long car rides, even when she was little. Main reason her dad never took her anywhere far. Upon thinking of her dad, she instantly got sad. Was he doing okay? How bad was he? Would he... Izzy paused at Maya's words. If they weren't at the hospital then...where were they? She looked up finally and saw that she and Maya had arrived at Freddy's.

Izzy paled as she asked, "Maya, why are we here?"

"We're here to pick up Mike," Maya answered, knowing the follow up question to come.

"Pick up Mike? What are you talking about?" Izzy questioned, now scared.

Maya took a deep breath, knowing that she was about to say was going to rock Izzy's world.

She finally answered, "Mike took your father's shift."

Izzy paled even more if that was possible. She looked at Maya then at Freddy's and then back at Maya.

She breathed, "Please Maya, tell me that you are joking or something!"

Maya looked at Izzy as she stated, "Listen, I know how worried you are about your dad. But someone needed to take the night shift that knew those animantronics."

Izzy was wide awake now as she got out of the car and rushed inside. Maya turned off her car as she followed her oldest friend. She knew that she wouldn't take the news of Mike taking Joseph's shift all too well. She also knew that once she learned the truth of animantronics and how they were stuffed with the bodies of dead children... Maya shivered. Was there any way of Izzy not knowing that? She certainly didn't think so cause Izzy was bound to find out eventually. When Maya got into the pizza place, she saw Mike was sound asleep in Bill's office, snoring away. Bill was talking to Izzy in too low of a tone for Maya to hear.

Maya went over to Mike and softly kissed his cheek. Mike seemed to have smiled in his sleep, as the two girls and Bill headed out of the office to let him rest.

Bill commented, "Glad to see you both. Just wish it was under better conditions."

Izzy sighed sadly as she stated, "Thanks Bill, I appreciate that."

Maya asked, "So how did Mike do?"

Bill answered, "He had 28% left when I checked the generator this morning."

Izzy looked at the animantronics, the hate flaring in her eyes. Maya held her back, instantly.

Maya warned, "Izzy..."

Izzy hissed at the animantronics, "You bastards! My father might be dying because of you!"

Bill was surprised by Izzy's sharp tongue...but not by much. He knew that Izzy and Joseph were really close. He couldn't see Joseph without Izzy or vice versa.

He whispered, worried, "Izzy..."

Izzy struggled against Maya as she said, "Let me go! Let me go!"

Maya held her back more as she pointed out, "No! I'm not letting you do it!" Izzy continued to struggle as she continued, "Cause it won't help your father."

Izzy instantly stopped struggling, knowing Maya was right. She looked at Maya for a minute. Maya had a soft smile on her face. Izzy admired her rationing to stay calm in situations, which was the main reason whenever Izzy was in trouble - she always go to Maya.

Izzy looked at Maya as she confessed, "You're right." She sighed as she added, "I'm sorry, Maya."

Maya hugged Izzy and stated, "I would do the exact same thing if it was my father."

Izzy instantly felt better as she returned the hug. Bill smiled at the two girls. He had known them since the Bite of '87 and they always looked out for each other. Like sisters. He heard a groan as he looked. He saw Mike coming out of his office, holding his head.

Bill greeted, "Well, son, how did you sleep?"

Mike yawned, "What sleep? I was resting my eyes."

Maya joked, "All while you were snoring."

Mike looked at her as he gushed, now wide awake, "Maya!"

With that, he hugged her. Maya blushed as she returned the hug. The two were in a tight embrace as Izzy saw that Bill, like herself, was starting to feel awkward. She decided to break it up before something happened.

Izzy joked, "What? No hug for me?"

Mike laughed as he parted from Maya and hugged Izzy. Izzy returned it, smiling.

He asked, in a joking tone, "Better?"

Izzy answered, "Slightly."

Mike instantly knew she wasn't joking and rubbed her back. Izzy smiled a bit.

Mike pulled back as he asked, "So are you ready to see your dad?"

Izzy answered, truthfully, "I think so."

Maya stated, "Then I'm driving."

Bill replied, "And I'll see you three later on today."

The three of them nodded as they headed out.

* * *

><p>At the hospital; Mike, Maya, and Izzy went up to the Intensive Care Unit. Upon entering Joseph's room, Izzy saw the condition her father was in. He was hooked up to oxygen and his legs were completely gone - making him half of a body. Izzy almost lost it. She ran to her father, taking his left hand instantly.<p>

"Dad!" She cried, worried.

There was no response from Joseph, obliviously, since he was in a coma. The heart monitor was beeping as Joseph was breathing correctly. Other than the legs being gone and him being in a coma, he was completely fine. Maya was in complete shock as she tried not to cry in front of a heartbroken Izzy. But Izzy was already crying. Mike held Maya to him as she also started to cry.

"Joseph..." Maya cried.

"Please dad," Izzy begged. "Please come back to me!"

"Izzy..." Mike said, worried.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, things are getting interesting. Poor Izzy. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

After a long bit, Izzy had passed out alongside of her father. No one had said a word to her, not even Mike and Maya. Eventually, Mike decided to leave Izzy there with her father. He then took Maya's hand, walking out with her to see their own parents.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Bare feet ran on the hard concrete as someone was darting away from something. His heart pounded, fearing that this might be the end for him. He looked behind as he saw eyes. He couldn't make out anything else but eyes...and it was clear night... The person looked forward again, only to have found a building. Not seeing what the building was, the person didn't waste anytime as he darted into the place. Little did he know, that sealed his fate._

_Bill Alana saw a man running into his establishment, panting and out of breath. He didn't know who it was but all he knew was...he was scared out of his mind._

_"What's the matter," he asked, "Something out there got you spooked?"_

_"S-something like that," the man answered, swiping the locks of blonde hair that was getting in his hazel eyes._

_Bill got up from his desk as he looked outside and the man realized where he was. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. 'Damn it,' he thought, with a cringe. He knew the stories, mostly everyone in Baltimore, Maryland did. Any place was safer than this place._

_"Nothing out there now," Bill stated._

_"L-look, j-just let me get out of here while I still have my frontal lobe," the man replied, trying to leave._

_"Wait," Bill responded, taking a good look at the man._

_He was in ratted clothing, had no shoes on, and didn't even look like he had a home. Bill almost felt sorry for him but he needed someone right now...even if it was a person off of the street._

_"L-look man, I, uh, don't wanna stay here," the man told Bill, looking quite scared now._

_"I know but I can tell you have no where else to go," Bill pointed out, looking at his eyes._

_The man looked to be about 33, a bit younger than Bill was._

_"A-any place is b-better than here," the man stated, still trying to head for the door._

_"Please," Bill pleaded, stopping the man once more, "I just had the worst day. My previous night guard was thrown in jail since he kidnapped those five kids and I am in desperate need for a night guard."_

_"I a-ain't staying," the man replied, shaking his head._

_"You'll be paid $120 a week and get free meals here," Bill responded, looking at him._

_The man was tempted to leave right there and say fuck it but..._

_"Fine but on the condition I can stay until I am on my feet," he reluctantly agreed._

_"That's fine by me...um...I didn't get your name," Bill replied._

_"Oh. It's Joseph. Joseph McHaels," Joseph responded._

_"Well, Joseph," Bill said, getting some papers, "Welcome to Freddy's."_

_As Joseph signed a few papers, he could've sworn that Bonnie was staring at him. Joseph had entered the pizza place the next night, wearing his security outfit that Bill gave him along with some shoes. The 33 year old man was rather comfortable, thinking that this job was going to be a breeze. He ran into Bill's secretary, a woman named Lillian. She was Joseph's age, had long curly red hair, brown eyes, wearing a white blouse, a pencil thin skirt, white socks, and white shoes. She looked at the new night guard, almost in pity._

_She asked, "First night here?"_

_He smiled at her and answered, "Yep and looking forward to it."_

_She stated, "W-well, I wouldn't, if I were you."_

_He perked up as he questioned, "What do you mean?"_

_She took a piece of paper out of her top door of her desk and stated, "I have to read this to you. It's a legal thing. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.""_

_Joseph looked in total shock as he ran towards Bill's office, angry. He couldn't believe that THIS was happening._

_He opened the door and hissed, "You tricked me!"_

_Bill started to say, "H-hold on, I didn't trick you..."_

_"Like hell you didn't," Joseph replied, hissing still._

_"Joseph," Bill said, trying to stay calm, "Please, we need someone and you signed on."_

_Joseph snarled, walking out of the office and into his own, pissed off. He couldn't believe this. As if being on the streets wasn't bad enough. Anything was better than this. At midnight, his shift started as Lillian and Bill went home. Still pissed off that he had been tricked, his blood immediately went cold when he checked the Show Stage. Bonnie was gone. Joseph paled as he checked Backstage. The rabbit was there alright but his face was so creepy close to the camera, Joseph could've sworn that Bonnie had no eyes at all. A cold shiver went down his spine as he quickly checked the Show Stage again. Chica and Freddy were still there._

_'At least they are staying put,' he thought, checking on the rabbit once more. She had backed off on the Backstage camera and stood next to the empty heads and what appeared to be an exoskeleton. Joseph couldn't help but wonder what that was for. The night had been pretty easy. Bonnie only came to his door once or twice. Chica and Freddy, however, never left the stage. 6 a.m. came and the shift was over. Joseph quickly left, thinking about going to the police. 'What am I doing,' he thought, as he took a pause, stopping walking for a second._

_He thought, 'Whoever is going to get this job after me should not even stay. But then again...maybe there's a reason that Bill hired me. The night didn't seem that bad...' Finally making up his mind to do a recording instead, he decided to get a tape recorder with his first paycheck. Whoever did get his job after he was fired or was killed (he hoped that he was fired), had enough common sense to quit before anything bad happened to them._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Bill sighed, chugging down his beer. God, had it really been that long ago when he first hired Joseph? Must've been cause after that first night, Joseph told them that he had a daughter.<em> 'Lillian must've bonded with her really quickly too,'<em> Bill mused, chugging down his beer again. He couldn't believe that he was drinking again, after vowing that he would never touch the stuff again. To be fair, though, he was worried about Joseph. If he did make it, he was going to need a lot of help. And if he didn't...the animantronics had caused another death and he would have to deal with the hospital without alerting the press.

Bill sighed again as he slugged down his beer. God he needed to get drunk.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: A big flashback and a poor moment for Bill. Sorry for the delay but I had a bit of writer's block. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Mike sat on his dad's couch, running his fingers through his brown hair. Maya already went home with her parents and Izzy was staying at the hospital with her father. Mike's dad, Isaac, went over to his only son.

"You know, if this situation were different, you'd probably refuse to even tell me the danger you were constantly in." Isaac mused, trying to Mike smile. While Mike did smile, it was a very small one. Isaac saw the sadness in his eyes and instantly felt bad. "I didn't mean anything bad by that, son."

"I know dad," Mike reassured. "It's just..."

The 24 year old man sighed, looking at an old picture of him and Foxy together before the Bite. While Foxy was always his favorite, just like Joseph, he never imagined that the fox would defend him the way he did. His step father was always drinking some sort of alcohol. He was surprised how his mom never smelled it.

"Not looking forward to seeing Foxy, huh?" Isaac surmised.

"No, cause he won't see me as that 3 year old Mike. He'll see me as a security guard." Mike replied quietly.

"To be fair, you are." Isaac pointed out.

"Yeah but why do they hate security guards? Do the spirits control them or does the AI?" Mike questioned, now pacing around his dad's house, mostly in the living room.

"I think Bill left out the biggest part of the puzzle," Isaac replied, bringing his son into the kitchen - automatically putting on some coffee. Mike looked puzzled as his father handed him a long article. "This should answer at least one of those questions."

Mike looked at the article done by Tristan Fitzgerald. The article was titled:

_"Justice for Murdered Kids?"_

Mike read the article, now interested.

_"Most people who think of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza usually think of bad pizzas and a good time for their kids. I remember my own father, Jeremy Fitzgerald, working at FredBear's Family Diner at night. He never had a problem. But recently, the pizza place now has a new worry. And that would be 5 murders. Fritz Smith, who took over for the regular night guard - Joseph McHaels, was the murderer. __The day was all typical, the kids playing with the animantronics. But what was typical turned quickly tragic. Five children, ages raging from 7 to 10, disappeared after what witnesses say a rather 'creepy' song. _

_"What was discovered later was the most horrible sight. The older animantronics were stuffed with the bodies of five dead children, all of which had their whole lives ahead of them._

_"'My baby! My baby!' One mother cried as the names were released._

_"The suspect, 25 year old Smith, was thrown into custody after Bill Alana, CEO of the three restaurants and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, turned him over to police._

_"'I feel like it's some sort of terrible horror movie,' Mr. Alana stated to the press that afternoon._

_"The security tapes were handed over to police as well and reviewed at the police station. What was on the tapes didn't surface until at the trial and it was so unbelievably...horrifying that it cannot be printed._

_"'Oh my God,' McHaels was heard whispering after the courtroom was cleared due to many outburts from parents._

_"Smith was charged and later convicted of 5 charges of murder but never said where the bodies of the children were. He is facing 30 years to life, with no chance of appeal."_

Mike put down the clipping as he looked at his father, having gone a pure white.

Isaac commented, "Yeah...and here we thought it was the Bite that started it all."

Mike breathed, "Oh my God..."

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Maya was reading the same article. Her throat become instantly dry.<p>

She barely managed to ask, "H-have you told Izzy about this?"

Mike shook his head and answered, "No, not yet."

Maya looked at Mike as she questioned, "What are you gonna do?"

Mike replied, sadly, "There's not much I can do. Even though I know this, I still have work tonight. It's my second night."

Maya looked sad as well as she hugged Mike and whispered, "Be careful, okay?"

"You bet," Mike replied, returning the hug with a blush.

* * *

><p><em>"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know... <em>_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights._

_"There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. _

_"I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

Mike, that night, sighed._ 'So Foxy is gonna come into play,'_ he thought, not to thrilled with seeing Foxy again. Mike looked at a picture on his cell phone of him, Maya, Izzy, and their parents after their high school graduation. Mike and Joseph were practically shoulder-to-shoulder, almost like father and son. Mike sniffled, seeing Bonnie in the Supply Closet. He waited patiently, flickering the light ever so often. He knew that Bonnie liked to leave the Supply Closet and appear at his door. True to his prediction, Bonnie appeared at the door, which he closed in a quick fashion. With Chica in the Restrooms, Freddy on Stage, and no sign of Foxy - it was gonna be a long night.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, that's it for now. Don't worry, I didn't forget Jeremy and Connie. They'll be back in chapter 11 as will the realization that things aren't done! For now, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	11. Chapter 11

Mike felt like he was on pins and needles. Bonnie was in the Supply Closet, Chica was in the Dining Hall, Freddy was still on the Stage, and Foxy was starting to come out of Pirate's Cove. Quite literally. Mike was scared and he could've sworn that the poster next to the office was showing Freddy tearing off his own head. Mike shivered as he closed the left door, seeing Bonnie at the door.

Bonnie seemed to have growled lowly as she went off back to the West Hall. Chica was still in the Dining Hall and Freddy was still on the Stage. Foxy, however, ran from Pirate's Cove. Mike swore underneath his breath as he tried to close the door. However, the door would not lower.

"Oh no, no, no," Mike said as Foxy ran into the office at a blinding speed.

Mike screamed in absolute horror as Foxy pinned him to the wall, screeching in his face. Mike could have sworn that he had a heart attack from the loud screech in his ears.

Foxy raised his hook and said, "Yee should've left when yee chance. Now yee are going to die like we did."

Mike protested, "I'm not that same person! I'm not the murderer! Foxy, you've got to believe me! It's me, Mike!"

Foxy snarled, "I do not believe yee, land lover. Yee be walking the plank for murdering us!"

Mike tried again, "Foxy... Julian..."

Foxy seemed to have froze. Mike perked up at this. Maybe there was a chance. At that moment, Golden Freddy appeared. _'Or maybe not,'_ Mike thought, dejected.

"Good work," Golden Freddy stated. "Now kill him."

The long pause of silence seemed to have rang in Mike's ears for what seemed to be forever. He stared at the two animantronics for the longest time. That's when Foxy spoke. But this was different than his pirate voice.

**"No."**

Golden Freddy looked surprised by this as did Mike. Did Foxy just say no?

"What do you mean no," Golden Freddy asked, growling.

**"I mean no,"** Foxy answered, as he let Mike down. Mike looked at Foxy as he added, **"It was Julian that wanted you dead. He thought you were the security guard that killed them."**

Mike stated, "I wasn't."

Foxy replied,** "I know. You were the kid I defended during the Bite of '87."**

"That does not mean he can be trusted," Golden Freddy pointed out.

**"Yes but he can help the kids cross over finally,"** Foxy replied.

"No one has dared. Not even that man," Golden Freddy responded.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

_Joseph was working his second night. Bonnie was in the Supply Closet while Chica was in the Bathroom. Freddy hadn't moved...yet. However, he was creepy looking at the camera. Joseph shivered a bit as he looked at the time and power._

_Time: 1:35 a.m._

_Power: 85%_

_Joseph breathed a sigh of relief but had a sense of anxiety. He checked all of the cameras and almost shit his pants. The curtains to Pirate Cove were wide open and the sign read instead of "Sorry, Out of Order" - it read "It's Me". Joseph checked the West Hall and saw something running down the halls. Joseph paled as he quickly closed the left door. He heard banging at the door as he opened it, curious. He was met with a snarl from a robotic fox...Foxy._

_"Oh shit," Joseph swore, closing the door yet again._

_Foxy jumped at him but Joseph reacted first and pressed the door button. The door dropped down yet again, stopping Foxy cold. Joseph panted, scared out of his mind. What the hell was going on? How come he didn't know about Foxy? Why were his teeth so sharp? Where was there blood still on them? That's when Joseph remembered the Bite of '87. He felt bad for the Mike's step father and he couldn't believe that he only lived a few days. Then again, he was surprised that the human body could live without the frontal lobe in the first place..._

_"How the hell am I gonna get myself out of this," Joseph wondered aloud._

_It was going to be a long night for Joseph... The animantronics knew that he couldn't do what they needed..._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

><p>Back in the present day, as Golden Freddy and Foxy bickered, Mike saw his chance as he headed out the other door. Granted, he did catch Chica's attention but Mike was able to outrun the chicken to the front doors. Mike tried to open them but they were chained shut.<p>

"Damn it," he said, aloud as Chica squawked behind him.

"Going somewhere Mr. Murderer," Chica asked, towering over him.

"I'm not the murderer," Mike answered, scared out of his mind.

That's when he went underneath the big yellow chicken and ran towards the bathrooms, capturing the attention of Bonnie.

"He's loose," she asked Chica, whom was coming towards her.

"Yeah and he's fun to chase," Chica answered happily as she went back to the chase.

Bonnie sighed in annoyance at Chica but decided to help, gaining the attention of the feuding Golden Freddy and Foxy.

"He's on the move," Golden Freddy commented, growling a bit.

**"Gee, I wonder why,"** Foxy stated, a bit sacrastically.

"Let him run." A voice said, familiar to the two.

Golden Freddy and Foxy turned as they saw that Freddy had left the stage.

"Freddy?" Golden Freddy questioned.

"Let him run." Freddy repeated. "Eventually he'll bring the one we need our vengenace on. And then we kill the both of them."

**"You can't do that,"** Foxy protested. **"That's my friend Mike! The one I saved in 1987!"**

Freddy stared at the pirate fox for the longest time before giving Foxy and good and hard slap to the face.

"Don't you dare question me again," Freddy hissed. "And don't you dare say that security guard is your friend. They are all evil, Foxy."

Foxy slowly got back up as he replied, in his pirate voice, "Aye, yee be right Captain Freddy. I apologize to yee."

"Better," Freddy stated. "Now, let's play the game."

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update but college is rough and so is my schedule! Anyways, enjoy! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	12. Author's Note

I must fully apologize for closing out a lot of fanfiction. I have no good reason but I felt that a lot of these were just created because I thought I could handle it. I can't. I'll be honest, I'm no super human. I am hoping to try and make a comeback in a few months or weeks but if you guys want to adopt any story that I put on hiatus, by all means, go ahead. Just make sure that I get credit. Other than that, thank you all for reading these stories and helping me through this time

AK1028


End file.
